phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Irving Du Bois
Irving Du BoisTên họ của Irving trên Twitter là một người bạn và cũng tự xưng là fan hâm mộ lớn nhất của Phineas và Ferb. Thông tin tiểu sử Hiện tại Irving đã dành phần lớn thời gian để theo dõi Phineas và Ferb. Cậu luôn mang theo cuốn sổ lưu niệm chứa đầy hình ảnh và các vật sót lại từ Ý tưởng lớn và một số vật dụng cá nhân của mà không biết bằng cách nào cậu lại có được, trong đó có cả một lọn tóc của Ferb. Cậu thường xuất hiện cùng với chúng nhưng thường không được chú ý tới nhiều vì cậu là "nhân vật phụ" ("Hide and Seek"). Khi Chiếc máy của Doofenshmirtz rơi xuống sân sau của Phineas và Ferb, Phineas gọi riêng cậu ra,("Bạn à, búa khoan, Irving."), cho thấy rằng Phineas và Ferb vẫn chưa thoải mái khi gọi cậu là một người bạn ("What Do It Do?"). Tuy nhiên, khi Phineas và Ferb xây dựng toà nhà cao nhất thế giới, Phineas rất mừng vì Irving có mặt để giúp đỡ và sẵn sàng mời cậu ("The Doof Side of the Moon"). Vào ngày mà họ tìm lại Atlatis, cậu nói đã vào trong xe khi Linda dừng lại đổ xăng, cho thấy rằng cậu không được mời trong chuyến đi nhưng lại gia nhập vào trong nhóm. Buford và Baljeet có vẻ không thích cậu. Cậu không đồng tình với Candace về việc bắt Phineas và Ferb ("The Doof Side of the Moon"). Cậu sau đó có một thiết bị trông giống iPad gọi là Sách lưu niệm Kĩ thuật số Cơ bản Phineas và Ferb (Ultimate Phineas and Ferb Digital Scrapbook) hay gọi tắt là "UPAFDS", mà cậu đã tải lên tất cả mọi thứ từ cuốn sổ lưu niệm ban đầu. ("What A Croc!") Cuộc sống Thiếu niên/Trưởng thành Khoảng mười năm sau kể từ hiện tại, Irving dường như vẫn còn thân thiết với nhóm của Phineas và Ferb và sở hữu một chiếc xe mà Baljeet đã nhắc đến. Thỉnh thoảng trong hoặc sau khi học Trung học, Irving làm Thực tập viên cho O.W.C.A. dưới sự chỉ huy của Chỉ huy Carl, nhưng rất ít người khác biết về cuộc sống trong tương lai của cậu. ("Act Your Age") Tính cách Irving là một người bị ám ảnh bởi Phineas và Ferb cũng như các ý tưởng của hai cậu. Một khi được tham gia các hoạt động của 2 cậu, Irving thường tỏ ra sung sướng đến mức độ thái quá. Ngoại hình, dáng vẻ Các mối quan hệ Albert Du Bois Albert là anh trai của Irving. Mối quan hệ giữa hai nhân vật này có vẻ khá căng thẳng, cả hai thường đi theo những ý kiến trái chiều nhau và giữa họ thường xảy ra những cuộc cãi vã. Phineas Flynn Ferb Fletcher Candace Flynn Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Stacy Hirano Thiếu tá Monogram Các Cô gái Bên Lò sưởi Carl Karl Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở Xuất hiện * "Hide and Seek" * "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" * "What Do It Do?" * "Atlantis" * "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" * "Hip Hip Parade" * "Not Phineas and Ferb" * "The Doof Side of the Moon" * "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" * "Nerds of a Feather" * "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" * "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" * "Moon Farm" * "Misperceived Monotreme" * Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension * "My Fair Goalie" * "The Curse of Candace" * "Ferb Latin" * "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" * "Monster from the Id" * "Delivery of Destiny" * "What A Croc!" * "Sleepwalk Surprise" * "Where's Perry? (Part Two)" (Chỉ có phiên bản Robot) * "Happy New Year!" * "Bully Bust" * "Der Kinderlumper" * "Backyard Hodge Podge" * "Just Desserts" * "Happy Birthday, Isabella" * "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" * "Thanks But No Thanks" * "Troy Story" * "Druselsteinoween" * "Steampunx" * "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer" * "Imperfect Storm" * "It's No Picnic" * "Lost in Danville" * "The Inator Method" * "Night of the Living Pharmacists" * "Act Your Age" * "Last Day of Summer" }} Chỉ nhắc đến * "Where's Perry?" Cước chú Thể_loại:Công dân Danville Thể_loại:Nhân vật Thể_loại:Nam Thể_loại:Irving Du Bois Thể_loại:Mọt sách Thể_loại:Albert Du Bois Thể_loại:I